the wolven hunter
by armygal
Summary: T because im paranoid! Bella is a cursed princess who runs to her childhood friend prince Edward. the curse is on her brothers but in order to break it Bella must remain silent for three years. what happens when Edward doesn't remember her? what happens when they start to fall in love and the mage who cursed her brothers reappears? will Edward help or will he misunderstand.
1. message

hey guys so yall hate these im sorry I just wanted everyone to know I made some changes to the story so please reread from chapter 1


	2. disclaimer

Hey guys almost forgot. Sadly twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and while I am fully team Edward unfortunately he is not mine.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the hunter's story: Bella point of view

July 18, 1494

It was on September 18th in the year of our lord 1492 that my life took a turn for the worst. My name is Bella Raelyn Dunmore and it was on my fifteenth birthday that a mage named Aaron came into our kingdom and cursed my brothers. . I have three brothers whom are all older than my now seventeen years. My eldest brother Aiden would be nineteen this year and is promised to Lady Mary of Westershire. My second eldest brother is Garrett who would be eighteen this year and is courting a childhood friend named Lady Katherine of Macintyre. Finally there is my twin Gavin who has always been my rock. A week after my fifteenth birthday a mage in our kingdom came and demanded my hand in marriage. When I refused he killed our parents and turned my brothers into wolves. He said that unless I married him that my brothers would stay this way forever. I refused knowing that my marriage to him would mean their death not freedom. He then left promising retribution.

I left my kingdom under the watch of our uncle Prince Phillip and began traveling explaining to Ladies Katherine and Mary what had occurred. I then set out to find my brothers. I came across an old wise woman who said that if I remained silent for three years then the curse would be broken and my brothers and I would be free of the mage forever. However there was a threat to it, for if I should speak before the three years are up then my brothers would die.

For two years and nine months I have been silent. I have traveled throughout all of the countries allied the kingdom making my living as a hunter, but never have I killed a wolf and they have never harmed me. Now I make my way to Romnir; the kingdom of my child hood friend Crown Prince Edward. I pray I will be welcome


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: introducing their majesties and meeting the prince

Bella point of view

August 1st 1494

It has been two weeks since I set out and now I have finally arrived at the Palace of Romnir. I suppose I did look strange in my hunter's garb since I have been receiving strange looks throughout the kingdom however I am quickly granted an audience with King Carlisle and Queen Esme. Upon entering the room I steeled myself for the rejection of the king and queen. However what I wasn't expecting was to be knocked onto the floor with a small person on top of me.

"Bella!" cried Alice as we both went down. Rosalie helped me up and quickly gave me a hug as well. As the others greeted me all I could do was smile and hug them. They looked so hurt that I did not talk to them. I touched my throat hoping they would understand that I had no choice in the matter. It would be easier to make them believe that I had lost my ability to speak rather than trying to tell them the truth and putting them in more danger.

"Do you need a place to stay dear?" Queen Esme asked me. I nodded my head quickly hoping that I would not come to regret this decision.

I was quickly shown to my room where I bathed and dressed in some of the clothes provided for me. I love how they were very simple dresses and trousers that seemed to be made for me. I had just sat down with a book from my personal collection when a knock at the door drew my attention. A maid then opened the door and announced that dinner was being served shortly in the dining hall. She then helped me into a modest yet still daring dress and left my hair in its coiffed braid only stringing a few pearls into it.

When I was going down the stairs my mind wandered. As so many questions raced through it I tripped over the last two steps straight into the arms of an old friend.

I was expecting to be thrust off him as soon as I looked up. When the throwing didn't come however I slowly looked up from his broad chest incased in velvet, to his strong jaw and crooked smile, finally reaching his eyes. They were still the most beautiful color of apple green I could imagine.

"Well I can certainly say this is a nice surprise," he said with a cocky grin.

I looked up at him with a confused but hopeful expression.

"Well it's not every day a beautiful woman fall into me," he said, "well actually now that I think about it, it is."

With that statement I realized that in all our years apart he had truly become an ass. I looked into his eyes and to my disappointment I did not see an ounce of recognition. I then tried to wiggle out of his arms in order to make my escape.

"Hold on!" he said, "Where are you going May I ask?" he looked frustrated when I did not reply.

"Hey why won't you talk to me?" I just glared up at him for that, "Hey now there is no need to be rude," he said laughing,

"Oh! You can't talk can you?" he realized a shocked expression taking over his face. I shook my head no.

"Well I feel bad for not knowing your name. Hey, maybe I can guess it." A childlike grin spread across his face as he said this. I felt as though I had to hold in my tears for that

"Well the least I can do is escort you to dinner."

With that he put my arm around his and walked us into the dining hall where the rest of the royal family sat.

"Ah Edward I see you have already welcomed Bella," King Carlisle stated as we walked into the door. I looked at Edward hoping for some recognition after all it had been years he could have just forgotten what I looked like, after all I certainly looked different. But I saw nothing if anything he looked put out that he would not be able to play the name guessing game with me.

"I have father," he replied.

"Good," Carlisle said, "then you will be able to join us on the hunt tomorrow. We need to show Bella the forests if she is going to be accompanying us all the time."

"What?" Edward asked.

"Oh I did not tell you Bella has come to us for a position as head huntress when we go out in parties to hunt." Carlisle barely looked up from his food but I could see the glimpse of a smirk on his face.

"Oh! That's very nice," Edward exclaimed a little shocked, "to be honest, and please my lady do not find offense to this, it is not what I expected to see you here for. You see I am entering the marriage age and my parents have all but forced different ladies and princesses onto me."

He got up then as dinner had ended and said, "Well I look forward to tomorrow however now I feel the need to retire to the library before bed. It has indeed been a long day."


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: the first hunt**

**Edward point of view**

**August 9****th****1494**

I woke up early that morning excited for the hunt. It would be the first time in months that my parents, siblings, and I could go on a hunt without the bother of princesses. I also looked forward to seeing our new huntress in action. She certainly did not look like she would be fit to the job with her slight build and pale skin. Come to think of it she looks familiar, but I shake that thought from my head. I go down the stairs and into the stables to an already saddled Stormchaser.

"I see you are ready" I said spotting her riding around on a horse. She gave a nod in my direction and then tilted her head towards the rest of the family. It seemed to me that she was asking if I was ready to go.

"Yes," I replied," just let me get up." I sat up on the horse and together we rode to the party.

"I hope that you do not find offense to what I said yesterday. I truly was an ass," I started to apologize, "it's really just the fact of people won't leave me alone and my parents forcing all these women on me, I thought you were another one and tried to be rude in order to get rid of you."

Then she gave me a look that I think was an apology. I wish she could talk it would make this all easier.

"Well if you're done groveling Edward it's about time we started," said Emmett.

"Ha, ha," I said sarcastically. Then we set off. After chasing a few deer and deciding that it would be better to wait until they were bigger we decided to rest for a while. I had been watching Bella all day and I was impressed by the way she handled both the bow and he horse. We had made it to the middle of the forest when we first heard the rustling.

Father, Jasper, Emmett, and I got out our bows just in case but we were not prepared when the two-hundred pound boar came charging. The girls horses bolted as the four of us let loose our arrows. Two of them lodges into its hide but did nothing to slow it down. Then suddenly my horse bucked and I fell to the ground, the boar came charging at me and I closed my eyes anticipating death. Suddenly I heard a thumping sound and sliding. I opened my eyes to see the dead boar before me with a dagger stuck in its neck and a torn up rough looking Bella a few yards away.

"Are you alright!" I yelled scrambling to make sure she was alright. She nodded and pointed at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine nothing more than a few scrapes and bruises." I replied. I was about to say something else when my father and brothers rode up with the girls behind them looking worse for wear.

"Is everyone alright?" my mother asked. All of us nodded and we set off back to the castle with the boar behind us.

"Well," I said to Bella, "a very successful first hunt if you ask me."

My attempt to lighten the mood worked and she shot a smile at me before riding forward.


	6. Chapter4

Chapter 4: the plot

AARON'S point of view

August 18th 1494-september 3rd 1494

Damn that girl always getting away but now since I have found her and she won't be able to do anything to stop me since she is so focused on freeing her brothers and breaking my little will be so easy to slip away with her since she cannot make a sound of protest. Oh but the boy loves her and he does not even know it yet. This will be too good, I will have to bide my time and make her suffer though him. But how to do it? Should I kill him in front of her? Or should I take her as mine in every way in front of him? Oh the pain they will both face but hers won't even be beginning. After all I still have to punish her for refusing me and running away in the first place. I should make her speak in order to kill her brothers. That would break her spirit and make her easier to take. Yes! That is the way, break her spirit then kidnap her. When I saw him giving her that gift I just wanted to strangle him right there and take her. But I have to be cautious I must plan for the perfect time. There is a ball coming up. That would be the perfect time with so many people there. Make them treat her as an outcast. I can spread the rumor that she is a witch that way no one will trust her. Bella will be mine even if I have to destroy two kingdoms to get her.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: learning the "truth"

Edward point of view

September 17th 1494

I don't know how I am going to tell her. The ball is tonight maybe I can plan something then. Over these past few months I have really grown to like Bella. She is so different from everyone else. She is humble, and beautiful, she is not afraid to stand up to me. All of the princesses and countesses and duchesses that my parents threw at me pale in comparison. Half of them are so dimwitted that they do not care about running a kingdom or finding love they simply want to sit and sew. The other half I find are either whores who are obviously not pure so I could not take them as my wife, or they are so young and innocent that they are too afraid to speak to me. Bella is not like them I feel like that if she could speak she would be fussing at me most of the time. My musing was interrupted by our head butler coming to let everyone know it was time for the ball. I put on my black and silver doublet over my shirt; having already put on my pants and boots for the evening. I was ready.

"Miss Bella is ready as well sir," the butler said. I was escorting her for two reasons, one to save me from the other courtiers, and two so that this night would be perfect and I would be able to tell her that I love her.

"Thank you Erik," I replied and made my way to the top of the staircase where I would meet her.

"Dear God," I gasped when I saw her and embarrassingly I think my jaw dropped. She was absolutely gorgeous; her hair reached all the way to her butt and was pulled halfway back by braids. These braids were connected in the back by a ruby and emerald clip that I had given to her as a present earlier in the Week as a way to ask her to allow me to be her escort. Her dress was emerald satin with black rosette lace and a red flower pattern in panels in the front and back. She looked like a goddess and I counted myself lucky to be in her presence.

She gave me a hesitant look and I realized that she wanted to know if she looked appropriate.

"You look so stunning that I cannot find the words appropriate to describe you," I replied hoping that it was the right response. Apparently it was because her face lit up with a beautiful blush. I noticed that besides her eyes and lips she had no makeup, she did not need any, my Bella is perfect.

"Are you ready to brave the hell that is this ball?" I asked her. Her eyes gleamed with silent laughter and she nodded yes taking my arm.

"Bella, before we go in I want to ask you something," I said. She looked at me, "tonight at midnight will you join me on the balcony I need to talk to you."

She nodded yes then gestured towards the doors. We went inside and the steward announced us. Almost immediately I felt every single courtable women's stare, I felt like a sack of meat going to the soldiers.

"And it begins," I whisper to Bella. She looked up at me and smirked as if she was saying that it was my fault.

"It's not my fault that they cannot take a hint Bella I never wanted to court any of them anyway." Just as she was about to make a silent retort I heard the most nasally voice in my life.

"Hi Edward," I turned and saw Lady Lauren approaching me.

"Lady Lauren for the sake of propriety and decorum please refer to me by my title. I have not given you leave to call me by my christening name." I tried to say but she interrupted me.

"Umm why would I like do that when we are courting," she said. I took a look at Bella's face and she looked stuck between laughing and glaring.

"We are not courting Lady Lauren, we never will, and if you would not mind I would like to dance with my lady huntress." I said using Bella's new nickname given to her by Emmett. She glared at Bella then huffed and stomped off. Bella couldn't hold it any longer and gave into silent laughter.

"Why didn't you save me?" I asked her incredulously. She smirked at me and tapped my head which was her symbol for "you had it handled".

"Would you care to dance," I asked her before anyone else could. She smiled at me and nodded before taking my hand. I led her to the dance floor as the Volta began.

The dance has just ended when Bella was spun from me by a man I had never met before

"There you are my pet," he said gleefully. I took a glance at Bella's face but she just had her face frozen as if Medusa herself had come.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Betrayal?

Edward point of view

September 17th 1494- September 18th 1494

"Oh my apologies," he said but I could tell it was a fake amount of surprise"you must be Prince Edward, it is wonderful to meet you especially since you were dancing with my fiancé."

My heart turned to stone and crumbled in my chest as he said those words. I started to see red and turned toward Bella with a glare. She was looking at me in the strangest way and started to slowly shake her head but she abruptly stiffened and stopped a small time later.

"fiancé," I said with a cold tone," I see well don't let me take up any more of your couple time."

"I wish you both the best," I said through gritted teeth as I continued to glare at Bella.

I quickly turned my back and fled the great hall going back to my room

How dare she! How dare she play me like that, allowing me to believe that she liked me to when she was engaged the whole time! I was done! Beyond done in fact.

I slammed the door to my room and then everything turned red. I looked around the room and realized I had been smashing things and in my hand was the dagger that Bella had given me.

I prepared to throw it when I stopped because for some reason I couldn't do it. I mean I still loved her. How messed up is that?

"Edward?" I heard a knock at the door and my parents came in.

"You left the party early is everything alright?" my mother asked while my father gave me a look that said I need to do some thinking.

"I'm fine just very tired," I responded hoping they would leave already.

"Alright we will give you some time. Just make sure you rest up for tomorrow," my father said as he ushered my mother out of the room.

I sat back on my bed and did the first thing I had not done since I was a child. I cried.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: death

Bella point of view

September 18th 1494 midnight

I watched silently as Edward left through the side door. I had tried to warn him silently not to leave but was stopped by the dagger now pressing into my side. If I died then my brothers would never be free.

"so sorry my darling I was not sure if he knew about us and was just so happy to see you," Aaron whispered into my ear. I am glad that we had moved to the balcony since there was no one here there was no one he could hurt. This could be the end of me but as I heard the clock chime I found it in myself to not care. It was midnight and the curse was broken.

"I have been running from you for too long mage," I said as I wrenched myself free. The shock clear on his face as he registered the time.

"No longer will I remain silent. No longer will I run. You can do nothing now because it will not matter you are powerless against my brothers and I. you cannot touch us," I said with a triumphant grin. It did not matter what he did to me now my goal was complete.

"We shall see," he said with a sneer racing towards me. I do not know how long I fought him all I knew is that he suddenly grabbed me by the throat forcing my jaw open and pouring the most vile thing I ever tasted down it.

"Let them be with you for however long you have left," he said disappearing into the shadows as I fell to the ground.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: death and decision

Bella pov

September 19th 1494

The three years are done and my brothers are finally free. I should feel happy, I mean I can talk and the mage will no longer control us, but unfortunately I will not be able to experience freedom. The local village alchemist just informed me that the liquid Aaron had poured down my throat was a deadly poison. He said that I would only have three weeks to live. The pain of the thought of death is nothing compared to the blinding pain in my heart however. The look on Edwards face that night, it was like something had died within him as had all of his feelings for me. I'm not a fool I knew what he felt for me and I felt it for him to. The other knew my story but he did not so I would tell him and then go back to Azaria everyone else wanted me to stay but I have been away from my brothers for so long. I had just received word that there would be a dual wedding when I returned for Aidan and Garrett.

The only thing I did not tell them was about the poison, they did not need to grieve for me especially after what I put Edward through. I would tell him though; I would tell him everything I told them. He may not forgive me but I can at least say I tried. I searched the library, the stables, and everywhere I thought he may be. Finally I reached the lake with the lime tree where we played so often as children.

That's the sad part isn't it, we spent so much time together and he still did not recognize me. He looks up at me when I approach. There is surprise on his face but I can see the hatred in his eyes. I just hope he will not hate me forever.

"Hello, Edward," I say to him smiling slightly. He may never forgive me but at least he will know the truth.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: happily ever after?

Edward point of view

September 19th 1494

I couldn't believe it she could talk. For a second those thought in and of themselves make me forget my anger. But just as quickly as it is gone it returns.

"What do you want," I replied inwardly wincing at my tone.

" I want many things," she replied, " I want to be able to go home, I want to see my family again, I want to know that everyone is safe, but most of all I want your forgiveness. I had never meant to lie to you, but it was for my family's protection as well as your own."

"Well it's too late for forgiveness; you're just like all the others. You're a conniving wench who just wants money and power. Did you really think that you could gain my affections, that I would marry you? I would never marry someone so selfish that they would play on another's emotions." As I let my own words sink into my brain I knew they sounded cruel, but in reality I did not care.

"If that's how you see it fine, I really did love you, hell I still do. Does not matter anyway," she said with a sound of defeat, "We have been friends since we were children, what happened to that? Good bye Edward, please be safe if not for me then your family. It's funny really the only reason I came here was to tell you the truth. But that is not going to happen now."

"Have a nice life," I said with a sneer, it was the only way I could mask the pain I felt. She looked at me then and I almost fell back when I saw the pure and utter death in her eyes, like she had just given up on the world, but I also saw something else. Love maybe? No she does not care, she just wants to use me.

"Goodbye dear one," she said. Those words puzzled me. I had heard them before but I do not know where.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: realization and troubled thoughts

Edward's point of view

September 26th 1494

It had been a week since she left. I do not know where and I don't care. At least I think I don't. Damn her! She is always in my head. I stormed out of the library and promptly ran straight into my father.

"Edward," he said, "I was just looking for you. Pack your things we have been invited to a ball at the palace Azaria. "

"Why does that name sound familiar?" I asked him.

"That is your own to discover," he replied in that annoying way people do. I love my father but I have to wonder if he is where Emmett gets his "humor". We had just finished the journey most of the time with my sisters Alice and Rose glaring at me. It is amazing that they care more about HER than me, their own brother. We arrived at the kingdom a few days later. It was surprising actually, since a ball was coming you would think the people would be happy. They were not however. We saw a woman standing by the castle and stopped to ask her some questions.

"Excuse me mam," my mother said, "would you happen to know where the visiting royals will be staying for the ball?"

"You and your family will be staying in the castle Queen Esme as honored guests of his majesty." She replied with a sad smile.

"Thank you," we all said and made our way into the castle. We were greeted at the door and gestured into the great hall by the butler.

"Their majesties will be with you soon," he said and walked out. A few minutes after he had walked out three men and three women walked in. the two eldest sat in the thrones as they were the king and queen. The next two who looked slightly younger stood standing and did the youngest man. However the youngest woman sat down in the chair by the thrones.  
"Bella!" Alice said, and ran up to her. Rose and the others soon followed while my father and I walked up calmly, me from shock. Alice and Rose were about to embrace her when the youngest man walked in front of them. His brothers apparently not far behind.

"Gavin," she said," its fine they won't hurt me with a hug. Besides I miss my old friends." She sounded so tired and upset that I wanted to embrace to her also. But I could not get past the anger that was flowing through me. Must she try anything for power? Would she stop at nothing? Gavin obviously seems very protective and caring of her!

"Are you sure cariad?" he asked, with that question he sends a knife to my heart. He is very much in love with her.

"I am sure brother, I am weak but I am not made of glass," she replied. She is their sister! Her other brothers had sat down at this point. Garret looking like he was holding back a laugh. Alice, Rose and the others all took turns embracing her.

"Hello Edward," she said to me when she was done. There was a sad smile on her lips, but my face was a mask of indifference hiding all the feelings that my eyes could not. She gazed at me a little more then she nodded to herself.

"The ball will begin in four hours' time," she said sighing. "I am sorry for the short notice, but the doctor says the sooner the better since I should not exert myself. You will find yourselves in the rooms you stay in when you normally visit. They have been made to accommodate couples. If you do not remember where they are then please follow me." she got up and swayed a little, her brother Aidan steadied her. I was being polite in which I offered her my arm to help her. She smiled at me a little in thanks but I can tell there was not much to it. She showed us to our rooms all the others had already gone in but only I was left. I gave her a questioning look.

"Your room is next to mine like it has always been," she replied. I wonder what was wrong with her. If the doctor said she should not exert herself then she should not even be going to the ball. Damn these emotions. I should hate her for what she did to me. She flaunted another man right in front of me. I was going to propose to her.

"Edward," she said, "you are hurting my arm." I looked down and saw that I was squeezing her arm.

"Sorry," I said. She smiled at me as if to let me know it was alright. There were deep circles under her eyes, but you would not be able to tell if you were far away.

"Here is your room," she said.

A thank you was my only reply before she walked off.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: an explanation

Edward's point of view

Later that day

I am in my room pacing. How hard can it be to know my feelings? The problem is trying to figure out what I know about her. If she is their sister then she is a princess. She can talk! Oh there is too much to worry about. It should be simple she betrayed me so I no longer care about her, but I can't shake this feeling that I am missing a lot of the story.

"Edward," I hear my brother Jasper say, "It's time to go."

"I am coming," I said and I make my way out. I do not know why it is such a big rush. I enter the hallway and collide with someone causing us both to fall to the ground. I look over and I see Bella's brother Gavin.

"I would say sorry but I am not," he said. I looked at him strangely for it. "You broke Bella's heart. It's bad enough she had that monster stalking her but you could not even listen to her when she tried to tell you."

"Umm what on earth are you talking about?" I replied. I had noticed she was scared sometimes at my home but I never saw anyone or anything stalking her.

"Son of bitch!" he screamed, "The man that assaulted her at the ball. He was the one that caused all of this. He is the reason why she is…" he broke off suddenly as if he did not want to tell me why she is so weak right now.

"Are you not going to tell me what is wrong with her? Is she sick? Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" I stated as I stood up

"That's enough both of you," came a soft voice behind me. This was a voice I knew, it was like petals falling on water. I turned around and there was Bella glaring at her brother. When her gaze turned towards me however it softened slightly. Still a glare but not as much of one.

"Gavin they are waiting for you in the ballroom. Edward please wait so that I may speak with you." After she said this Gavin went over and kissed her cheek. After a quick glare in my direction he left. She sat down on the window sill. I did not bother sitting, instead I knelt on the floor. I was going to get answers and I was not moving till I do.

"Edward I'm dying," She said. I looked at her incredulously, my heart breaking all over again.

"Why?" I asked, "How can I help? How can I stop it?"

"You can't dear one. There is only one way to stop it and you do not care enough about me to do it," she replied. I did not know if she was about to smile or cry.

"I do though," I replied earnestly, "I was just so hurt when that man came at the ball. I still am for that matter."

"You silly man," she said, "I wish you had let me explain then. A week after my fifteenth birthday a mage in our kingdom came and demanded my hand in marriage. As an addition to his demand he killed my mother and father and turned my brothers into wolves saying that unless I married him they would stay this way forever. I refused knowing I could find some other way to help them. He then left promising retribution." I was about to interrupt but she gave me a look then she continued.

"I left my kingdom and came across an old wise woman who said that if I remained silent for three years then the curse would be broken. However there was a threat to it, if I should speak before the three years are up then my brothers would die. I stayed in various villages and cottages in the surrounding forests for two years and nine months before I started the journey to your kingdom. At first I was simply going to go in disguise as a maid or the huntress but when Alice and Rose recognized me I knew I would have to hide in plain sight." She looked at me then. She had finished her story but it did not answer my questions.

"The man that came on to you at the ball," I asked, "was that the mage?"

"Yes," she replied. I felt like beating my head on the wall. I was so upset with her and left while she was in danger. I mean what if he had come to kill her. Just as the thought crossed my mind I looked up at her in horror.

"He tried to kill you that night," I said.

"No," she replied "he tried to kidnap me. When he could not then killing me was the next best thing."

I moaned and fell, my head in her lap. I kept saying that I was sorry over and over again.

"Shh, dear one I know," she said.

"Please forgive, tell me how to help you. Please tell me," I begged her hearing her sigh.

"You can stop her death by finding an antidote to the poison." I heard a voice behind us. I lifted my head and saw Garrett.

"It can be found in the forests of Azaria. The antidote is made from the Golden Lila flower," he said giving me a hard yet hopeful look, "In the meantime however the ball is about to start, it is time for us to go in."


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: the journey

Edwards's point of view

September 26th 1494-september 27th 1494

"Should you even be going to the ball?" I asked her.

"I should be fine as long as I do not do much dancing," she replied, but I could tell she did not really believe that.

"How long do you have left?" I asked the dreaded question.

"One week until I slip into the coma and then four days until death," she replied sadly. I was going to leave straight after the ball, I was going to save her even if for nothing else than to show her I was sorry.

"I don't understand though Garrett, if you know where the cure is why hasn't anyone been sent to get it?" I asked her brother.

"The forest of Azaria is past the mage's territory, so Bella won't let anyone risk getting it," He replied.

Typical, I reply inside my head. Out loud I said, "I am going to find the cure as soon as the ball is over." I then looked over to Bella and added "I also won't have my mind changed on the matter."

"Enough of this," She replied," May we just go to the ball?"

As we walked through the door everyone glanced our way and bowed low. It was amazing to see Bella in this element. She was purely a natural stopping occasionally to talk with everyone. I noticed that even the villagers from the kingdom were here, wearing the nicest things they owned.

It was about an hour and a half into the ball and everything seemed to be going well. Bella had danced about two or three dances but most of the time she sat down on the dais. I was about to go up and talk to her when I noticed a man bothering her.

"Leave me alone Michael I will not dance with you nor will I accept any proposal you give me." I heard her say.

"Is there a problem here?" I asked. Bella looked up at me with a relieved expression. I looked over at this Michael fellow and what I saw I did not like. He was tall with a pale complexion, almost ghostlike but baby-faced, his face was set into a grim line and you could see that it stayed there. His shoulder-length hair was curly and blond almost like a girl's.

"Not at all Edward," she said.

"I was just coming to escort you to dinner Love." I replied trying to act like I did not want to hurt someone. We were on our way down the dais when she stopped me.

"I feel strange," she said

"Cariad?" I questioned her. She looked at me before she collapsed. "Get the doctor," I said to Aidan since he was the first person I saw. Then I quickly rushed Bella to her room not caring about any scandal that could come of this.

The doctor came a short time later and gave us the news that Bella had fallen into the coma early. My family looked so confused so I guess they had not been told.

"She is dying," I told them. The girls busted out crying and even my father and brothers looked misty eyed.

"How long does she have left Doctor Abram?" Gavin asked.

"Four days," he replied.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

the fight for love and home 3rd person

September 27th 1494- September 28th 1494

"No!" Edward exclaimed as he sunk to the ground. He stayed like that for a few minutes just long enough for the doctor to walk out of the room.

"I'm leaving now!" he said. Everyone just stared at him except for Garrett.

"I'm going to find the cure and she is going to be alright," he kept repeating that in a voice that suggested he was trying to convince himself. Without another word he walked out straight to the stables. He stopped at their door however. Cursing he remembered that he was not at home so he did not have Stormchaser with him.

"Use David," he heard a voice say behind him. He turned and saw the stable master.

"What?" he replied with an incredulous look.

"Her highnesses' stallion, besides her you were the only one able to ride it as a child." The stable master replied. "He will still remember you."

"Thank you sir," he replied going to the pin with David's name engraved on it. Edward was wary at first as the horse stared at him. However, almost immediately David began to nudge Edward with his nose. Edward climbed on and was at once racing out of the stables towards the forest of Azaria.

It was a full day later when he spotted the forests of Azaria to elated to care about the sinking feeling in his gut that this was to easy. David could not be used inside because the trees were so dense so Edward left him to graze on the hill confident that he would be loyal enough to stay.

"Where is it?" Edward asked occasionally, he franticly searched but could not find the flower anywhere.

"Looking for this?" a voice came from ahead of him. Edward looked up to see the same man from the ball holding three flowers that looked like the pictures he held of the cure.

"You!" he said and started forward sword drawn.

"Nope this is not going to go that way," Aaron said and using magic pushed Edward against a tree. "You see I have some gloating to do. I really was easy to make you betray her. I mean one little rumor paired with unworthiness and instantly I have my fiancé."

"She isn't yours" Edward said

"No, well she won't be anyone's in about a day. You see the doc was wrong on his calculations, the potion would have taken that time but I put an extra ingredient in. Makes death two times quicker and ten times more painful." Aaron said smirking.

"You son of a bitch, when I get my hands on you, you won't know what to call pain and what to call agonizing torture." Edward said through gritted teeth as he tried to fight the hold on him.

"Goodbye boy," Aaron said as he made the move to strike.


	16. Chapter 14

Hey everyone i want to thank you all so much for being such dedicated readers however i will not be able to update by November. If you pay attention to my username you can guess where i am. I will continue to write so that i can update asap but no electronic devices for me.

Thank you all for being so loyal

Megan


	17. Chapter 15

hey guys I know you hate these and I swear I will stop them but im a little stuck on inspiration and was wondering if yall had any ideas. please keep in mind that this is only supposed to last about two more chapters but any help would be appreciated.


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 epov

Suddenly I thrust upward with the dagger Bella gave me. Aaron stopped suddenly and coughed blood dripping out of his mouth. I looked down to see the dagger stuck beneath his ribs.

"Goodbye indeed" I sneered at him. I was able to free myself from the vines holding me to the tree, gathered the flower and turned to go.

"You're too late," he said smiling "she'll be dead by sundown"

"over MY dead body." I responded as I took off running towards David.

Racing back as fast as we could I could see the castle just was the sun started going down.

"hurry faster David" I pleaded

I had just entered into the main hall when I heard an ear shattering scream.

"No!" I said as I raced upstairs towards Bella's room digging the flower out of my pouch.

As I enter the room Bella is writhing on the bed as my brothers and hers try to keep her steady.

"here," I thrust the flower at the doctor and he immediately started mixing it with the rest of the antidote.

He quickly finished the potion and moved to her trying to get Bella to drink it but she refused.

"please love," I said hoping she would understand that it wouldn't hurt her. Doctor Abram held it to her lips and after what seemed like forever she began taking small sips. Once she finished the potion we all gave a small sigh of relief.

"when will she wake up?" Garrett asked.

"it's entirely up to her," the doctor replied "she has been through so much it will take her a while to process it in her mind."

They all left the room silently, suddenly Emmett turned around as I had taken my seat near her bed.

"are you coming?" he asked

"no," I replied "I'm not moving until I see her eyes open."


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 3rd pov

It has been three days since Prince Edward returned with the antidote and so far the only signs that Bella is still alive is the slight movement of her chest with each breath. Edward is asleep in the same chair that he has been in for the past three days. Suddenly the door to her chambers bursts open and Emmet and Garret come forward dragging Edward out of the chair while he fights at them.

"calm down brother," Emmet said, "we are only taking you to get cleaned up and to give Bella some privacy for the girls to clean her up as well.

"no" Edward said fighting, "what is she wakes up and I'm not there"

"what if she wakes up and sees you like this" Gavin said as they entered Edwards room "she'll be pissed and probably knock you into a coma."

"alright fine," he said conceding, "but I won't be gone from her long."

Edward quickly cleaned himself up and ate a light meal of soup and bread. Having changed his clothes and shaved all he had left to do was take a nap but he knew the second he laid his head down he would be out for hours.

"I'll go to sleep when I'm back by her side," he said to himself yawning.

He made his way slowly back to Bella's room, yawning and staggering the entire way. When he finally reached her room he saw that while he was gone she had been washed, changed into a fresh night gown, and her hair had been brushed.

"I'm so sorry my love" he said to her as he resumed his seat by her bed, "you can yell at me as much as you want, you can do whatever you wish, but please wake up."

Edward continued to plead with her until he fell asleep his head resting on the bed next to her.

Edward had been asleep for a few hours when he started to stir due to the feeling of someone rubbing their fingers through his hair.

"Mother, I already told you I'm not leaving until she wakes up," he mumbled.

"That's a shame," a voice that was definitely not queen Esme's said, "I would hope that you were taking care of yourself at least."

Edward shot up with a start looking down at the bed

"Bella," he sighed with relief as she weakly smiled up at him.

"hi," she said.

"Hello my love," he replied sitting back down and taking her hand, "it's good to see your eyes open."

"Aaron," she said with a worried expression.

Seeing that she was starting to hyperventilate Edward quickly calmed her down by telling her what had happened since the ball. Once she was calmed down Bella pulled on Edward's hand until he sat on the bed next to her.

"this is not proper love," he said chidingly with a smile.

"I don't care," she said closing her eyes again

"wait love," he said to her, "I know you need your rest but I need to ask you something first."

"what," she said with her yes still closed.

"marry me," he said.

"that's not a question, "she said smiling.

Edward smiled at her then got off the bed onto his knees,

"Princess Bella of Azaria," he started "will you do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife?"

"yes," she said.

They lived happily and reigned over Romnir for 60 years. Their three boys grew up strong and chose wise and beautiful wives of their own. Their children in turn grew as well. Finally at the age of 78 and 79 they passed in their sleep within weeks of each other, their love has been told through generations. As so the story of the wolven hunter and her love lived on in history.

THE END


	20. Chapter 20

hi everyone this is Megan Gordon aka armygal i just wanted to apologize for not updating but unfortunately my house got five feet of water in in from the huge amounts of rain in Louisiana. so i have been living in between my grandmothers house and my dorm room which doesn't really put me in the writing mindset. i will try my hardest to get you updates but if you would like to email me please email me at armygal2015


	21. help find these stories

hey guys so ill take this down after i find it but this is a twilight story

story 1

edward bella pairing all human where bella left forks for no apparent reason breaking edward's heart she returns years later and everyone hats her or is mad at her i think she ends up fainting or something but edwrd ad alice come see her in the hospital and they realize she has been deathly ill i dont know if its cancer but i remember she needed some kind of bone marrow transplant ad edward is a match

story 2

bella and edward grew up together on like hawaii i think any way bella has a week heart and is abused by her parents edward is leaving for japan and they decide to rescue her but for some reason they cant. she fakes suicide and goes to japan where edward is the head of a gang. she disguises herself as a boy. they have carved an E and a B repectively onto each other's shoulders. edward sees the scar. long story short edward ends up getting shot and bella does gthe transplant. there are two endngs one where bella dies and one where she doesnt.


End file.
